Perhaps You
by EXOST Panda
Summary: 'Cinta' itu tidak mengenal kata 'terlambat', karena 'cinta' akan tiba pada 'saat yang tepat'. Percayalah, cinta yang kau harapkan pasti kau dapatkan. Tapi ingatlah, cinta bagaikan pisau bermata dua, yang sangat menyakitkan dan dapat meninggalkan luka sayatan yang begitu menyakitkan / ONESHOOT / KrisTao Inside!/GS/ Dipersembahkan untuk readers Sweet Love Cafe dan Readers lainnya


Summary: '_Cinta' itu tidak mengenal kata 'terlambat', karena 'cinta' akan tiba pada 'saat yang tepat'. Percayalah, cinta yang kau harapkan pasti kau dapatkan. Tapi ingatlah, cinta bagaikan pisau bermata dua, yang sangat menyakitkan dan dapat meninggalkan luka sayatan yang begitu menyakitkan _/ "_Dui bu qi ge... Dui bu qi_ … "/ "Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi! " / '_Ge… Dui bu qi…'_ / ONESHOOT/ KrisTao /GS/ Angst.

**Perhaps You**

**One Shoot**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: KrisTao**

**Disclaimer : Kris bukan punya Eunhye, tapi Tao ****_gege_**** resmi punya Eunhye sejak mereka pertama kali debut *Ketawa nista* *Dilemparin EXOtics***

**Warning: GS, Typo(s), ga sesuai judul, alur kecepetan. **

" Tao-ie! "

Yeoja bermata panda itu menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

" Lay _jie? _"

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh? " Tanya Lay.

" Memandangi langit... mungkin? "

" Memandangi langit atau memandangi 'dia', eum ? "

" Keduanya _jie. _Hehe "

Lay mengusak rambut Tao pelan. Tao hanya terkikik menerima perlakuan dari _jie-jie_ kesayangannya, Lay.

" Daripada kau seperti ini terus, lebih baik kau mencoba untuk menyapanya " Saran Lay.

" Aku malu _jie… _" Jawab Tao sambil tertunduk. Lay menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Tao-ie, _c'mon_, sudah hampir setahun kau menyukai, ah ani, mencintainya. Tapi tak ada perkembangan apapun selama ini. Apa kau ingin seperti ini terus ? "

" Wǒ bù zhīdào... Biarlah seperti ini _jie_... Asalkan aku sudah melihat senyumnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup "

Lay menatap miris Tao. Tao memang tersenyum sekarang. Tapi terlihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan. Lay tahu betapa cinta-nya Tao pada namja yang kini sedang berada di tengah apangan basket _high school_-nya.

" Araseo Tao. _Kaja, _ini sudah sore, kita harus pulang sebelum māmā dan pàpà menghawatirkan kita "

" Baiklah _jie _"

_ sementara itu.._

" Yak! _Duizhang_! " Teriak Chanyeol kencang.

Kris menatap malas sahabat _Happy Virus_nya. " Mwoya? "

" Kenapa kau melamun terus,eoh? "

" Tidak apa-apa, Yeol "

" Jangan berbohong Kris. Kau melihat yeoja itu lagi 'kan? " Goda Chanyeol. " Sehebat itukah dia hingga bisa menyita perhatianmu? Apa kau menyukainya? "

" Menyukainya? Tidak mungkin Chanyeol. Lagipula aku tak tahu dia siapa dan kelas berapa "

" _Jinjjayo?_ Kau tidak menyukainya? " Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia tampak mendribble bola basketnya tanpa semangat.

" Dia manis ya "

" Nuguya? "

" Yeoja bermata panda itu. Dia manis sekali " Puji Chanyeol. " Dia juva tampak lembut sekali. _Aigo~ _Andai saja Baekki seperti itu... "

" Seperti siapa Park Chanyeol? " Tanya seseorang.

Chanyeol dan Kris menoleh berbarengan. Tampak seorang yeoja berkulit seputih susu dan bertubuh mungil kini berdiri dibelakang dua tiang menjulang – Kris, Chanyeol – dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Eh... Baekki chagi.. " Sahut Chanyeol gugup.

" Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu kepada Kris-_ge_ tadi Chanyeol? "

" Perkataan yang mana chagi? Aku tak mengatakan apa-apa " Elak Chanyeol. Keringat mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Ditatapnya Kris diam-diam, meminta pertolongan _Duizhang_ satu itu. Kris menyeringai kepada Chanyeol. Ditepuknya pundak Chanyeol pelan.

" Aku pulang duluan Yeol. Baekhyun-ah, selesaikan masalahmu dan Chanyeol secepatnya ne " Kata Kris sambil berjalan pergi dari tempat pasangan ChanBaek berdiri.

" Geurae Kris-_ge._ Pai pai~ " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Kris tersenyum sesaat lalu kembai meanjutkan langkahnya.

" Baiklah Park Chanyeol. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku se-ka-rang? " Desis Baekhyun.

_Aigo...Seseorang tolong aku! _Jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan tak semangat menuju ke kelasnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing memikirkan kata-kata Luhan kemarin. _Apakah aku salah apabila tak mencoba melakukan lebih dari ini?_ Batinnya. Tao menghela nafasnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya menatap lantai yang dipijaknya setiap kali melangkah, seakan ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik di lantai itu ketimbang sesuatu yang kini menimbulkan keributan disekitarnya.

_Bruk!_

Tak sengaja, Tao tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri. Yeoja bermata panda itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menubruk seseorang di depannya.

_Kok tidak sakit? _

Pikirnya. Tao merasa tubuhnya menindih sesuatu.

" ANDWAE! KRIS OPPA! " Jerit yeoja-yeoja disekitarnya.

_Kris?_

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Loading...

.

.

.

.

.

Kris?

.

.

.

.

.

Connected.

.

.

.

.

.

KRIS!?

Mata pandanya seketika membulat. Ia segera bangkit dan merapikan seragamnya. Yeoja itu tak berani menatap Kris yang sedang dibantu berdiri oleh Chanyeol. Namja berambut pirang itu menatap sadis mata Tao yang tertutup oleh poninya yang berantakan.

" Mi... mianhae s-sunbae " Katanya dengan terbata-bata dalam bahasa korea.

Dengan segera, Tao berlari secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu. Kris menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Tao, sebelum berjalan cepat mengikuti Tao dari belakang.

Tao berhenti berlari ketika sampai disamping gudang ruang olahraga yang sepi. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

" Aish... Kau bodoh Huang Zi Tao! Bagaimana bisa kau menabraknya? Rúhé? " Ringisnya.

" Kau orang China? " Tanya suara berat dibelakangnya.

" Shì " Tao menoleh kearah datangnya suara. " M... m-mwo!? "Jeritnya tertahan.

Kris kini berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa ekspresi. Tao sedikit merinding menerima tatapan dingin dari Kris.

" Mianhaeyo sunbae... Mianhae.. Tadi aku tidak sengaja " Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Ada sedikit rasa takut di benaknya. _Aigo uri baby panda, Kris ridak akan menggigitmu!_

" Ne. Gwaenchana " Jawab Kris datar. " Kenapa tadi kau lari? " Tanya namja itu dalam bahasa korea.

" Eh? " Tao menautkan alisnya bingung.

" Kenapa tadi kau lari? " Tanya Kris sekali lagi, kali ini dalam bahasa mandarin.

" Eh... eum... itu.. tadi... em.. "

" Ne? "

" Aku takut sunbae marah padaku... " Ucap Tao takut-takut.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambut Tao lembut.

" Hahaha aku tidak akan marah hanya karna hal seperti itu "

Tao merasa pipinya memanas. Yeoja panda tersebut terpesona menatap wajah Kris yang dihiasi senyuman lembut. Di ShinKi _High School_, Kris terkenal sangat jarang tertawa. Bahkan untuk tersenyum saja nyaris tidak pernah, kecuali terhadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak lama.

" Siapa namamu? " Tanya Kris.

" Zi Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Sunbae sendiri? "

" Kris Wu "

" Kris…_ge_? "

" Nde? "

" Bolehkah aku memanggil sunbae '_gege_'? "

Kris tertegun sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan tetap dengan senyum yang terlukis sempurna di wajah tampannya.

" YAK! HUANG ZI TAO! WU YI FAN! SEDANG APA KALIAN DISANA!? "

Tao dan Kris serempak menoleh dan mendapati Park Seonsaengnim berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Kris memamerkan senyumnya pada Park seonsaengnim sementara Tao sudah berkeringat dingin.

" Kalian membolos eoh? Bagus sekali. Sekarang ikuti saya "

Kedua orang itu masih terdiam di tempat.

" YAK! PALLIWA! " Bentak Park seonsaengnim.

" Nde... " Jawab Tao lirih, lalu mengikuti Park seonsaengnim dari belakang bersama dengan Kris.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di koridor kelas 11, kelas angkatan Kris. Suasana koridor tampak sepi karena sekarang seluruh murid sedang berada di kelas masing-masing – kecuali Kris dan Tao tentunya.

" Berlutut disini dan angkat kedua tangan kalian sampai bel istirahat! Jika saya melihat tangan kalian turun, saya akan menambah hukuman kalian! Araseo!? "

" Ne, araseo seonsaengnim "

Kris dan Tao melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Park seonsaengnim. Sepeninggal Pak seonsaengnim, kedua anak manusia tersebut diliputi keheningan.

Kris sesekali melirik kearah Tao yang menundukkan wajahnya. Yoja itu tampak melamunkan sesuatu dengan sangat serius. Kris mengulas senyumnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat nyaman.

_' Andai aku boleh berharap... Aku tak ingin ini semua berakhir begitu saja '_ Bisik Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pegal! "

Tao merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Bayangkan saja, ia dan Kris harus berlutut dan mengangkat tangan selama 75 menit!

Tao merutuki pelan Park seonsaengnim yang memberinya hukuman. Ingin rasanya ia membalas seonsaengimnya,tapi ia mengurungkannya. Yeoja manis bermata panda itu sedikit merasa berterimakasih pada seonsaengnim-nya, karena berkat Park seonsaengnim, ia dapat berdekatan dengan namja yang telah lama ia sukai.

" Tao! "

Tao merasa seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Senyumnya merekah begitu mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya.

" Xiumin _jie_! "

Xiumin mengeratkan pelukannya " _Aigo_... _Bogoshipo_ baby panda Tao "

" _Jie_... Sesak! " Jeritnya tertahan.

" _Baozi_, lepaskanlah _meimei_-mu. Kau tidak lihat dia kesulitan bernafas, eoh? " Tegur Chen.

" Ehehehe. _Dui bu qi _Tao. _Jie-jie_ terlalu bersemangat "

" _It's allright Jie _"

" Bagaimana keadaanmu, heum? "

" Yah, seperti yang _jie-jie_ lihat. Aku baik-baik saja "

" Kejadian setahun lalu... Tidak terjadi lagi kan? " Tanya Chen hati-hati.

Tao menghela nafas pelan. " Untuk sekarang ini tidak _ge_... Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah bisa terjadi lagi. Jawabnya lesu.

" Hei, jangan lemas seperti itu Tao. Tersenyumlah. Uri baby panda tidak cocok memasang wajah seperti itu " Goda Xiumin dan Chen.

Tao tersenyum manis " Nde _gege_ "

" _Neomu kyeopta_! "

Chen tertawa melihat ekspresi Tao yang pipinya sedang dicubiti Xiumin karena gemas.

" _Jiee... Appo!_ "

" Xiu, sudahlah " Chen menarik tangan Xiumin agar berhenti mencubiti pipi Tao.

" Ayo kita ke kantin sebelum waktu istirahat habis " Ajak namja itu.

" Ne Chen/_gege_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Tampak kini Tao, Xiumin dan Chen sedang menikmati makanan mereka di salah satu meja yang berada di pinggir jendela sambil mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, Kris beserta dua Happy Virus ShinKi _High School_, ChanBaek, sedang mencari-cari tempat kosong untuk duduk menikmati makanan mereka. Beberapa saat mereka mencari tempat, pandangan mata Kris terjatuh pada meja dimana TaoChenMin duduk. Meja yang dapat diisi sekitar 8 orang itu tampak sepi karena hanya diisi oleh 3 idola di sekolah mereka, berbanding jauh dengan meja disekitar mereka yang sangat ramai dan penuh.

Kris memberi kode kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan matanya agar mengikuti dirinya. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai kantin menuju meja dimana TaoChenMin sedang menikmati makanannya. Seketika, suasana kantin mendadak menjadi sepi. Yeoja-yeoja yang berada di kantin berbisik-bisik pelan melihat Kris, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

" Boleh kami duduk disini? " Tanya Kris pada ketiga orang tersebut.

Xiumin dan Chen menoleh kearah Kris sementara Tao sedikit tersedak saat mendengar suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya.

" Tentu saja Kris-_ge_ " Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum.

" Gomawo Chen-ah "

Kris mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan Tao, sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disebelah kiri Tao.

Chanyeol dan Kris mulai menikmati makanan mereka. Xiumin, Chen, Tao dan Baekhyun asyik bercerita.

" Kau dulu tinggal di Qingdao, Tao? " Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

" _Jinjja_? Berarti kau tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan Kris-_ge _"

" Eh? "

" Dulu aku sempat tinggal di Qingdao selama 3 tahun, Tao "

Tao hanya mangut-mangut mendengar perkataan Kris. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang pernah menolongnya saat ia masih kecil, anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Kris. Hanya saja anak laki-laki itu tidak bersifat dingin seperti Kris, justru sebaliknya.

_ 'Yi Fan... Apa kau masih ingat denganku? ' _Batin Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

ShinKi _High School_, 03.00 PM

Chanyeol menatap Kris yang sedang memerhatikan koridor lantai 2 sekolahnya, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

" _Duizhang_! Bisakah kita mulai latihannya? " Teriak Chen.

" Kau latihan duluan saja dengan Chanyeol "

" Aish... Neomu jinjjayo! Happy Virus, ayo latihan! "

Chen menarik Chanyeol ke tengah lapangan, meninggalkan Kris sendirian dan memulai latihan.

Tak lama, tampak dua orang yeoja berjalan melalui koridor lantai 2. Entah mengapa, yang ia perhatikan selama dua minggu ini bukanlah yeoja yang ia sukai, Lay, melainkan yeoja berambut hitam kemerahan yang berjalan bersisian dengan yeoja tersebut.

Hatinya terasa berdesir saat melihat yeoja berambut hitam itu tertawa. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal itu saat menatap yeoja yang disukainya selama ini.

Setelah yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangan, Kris berbalik menuju ke tengah lapangan dengan senyum yang masih setia terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao merebahkan tubuhnya yang lemas keatas kasur. Tangannya menggapai boneka panda berukuran sedang yang berada disamping kasurnya. Dibelainya lembut kepala boneka itu lalu memeluknya erat.

" YiFan-ah... Aku merindukanmu... " Gumam Tao.

Perlahan, air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya. Yeoja manis itu teringat akan teman masa kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ingatannya kembali pada hari dimana ia dan YiFan terakhir kali bertemu. Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan yeoja itu koma selama tiga bulan lamanya, dan saat ia sadar, YiFan sudah pergi bersama keluarganya menuju Canada dan hanya meninggalkan boneka panda yang kini sedang dipeluknya.

" YiFan-ah... hiks... "

Tao menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bulu-bulu lembut boneka panda kesayangannya.

" Tao? Kau baik-baik saja? " Terdengar suara Lay dari luar kamarnya.

" Ne... Aku baik-baik saja _jie_ " Jawab Tao Lirih.

" Segeralah turun untuk makan malam Tao. Māmā dan pàpà menunggu di bawah "

" Katakan pada māmā, aku tidak turun untuk makan malam. Aku ingin istirahat "

" Tapi Tao... "

" Tolong _jie_. Aku ingin tidur " Kata Tao setengah berteriak.

Diluar kamar, Lay hanya menghela nafas. " Baiklah "

Setelah Tao mendengar suara langkah kaki Lay mulai menjauh, ia memegang kepalanya dan merintih pelan. Keringat membasahi wajah manisnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kotak diatas meja belajarnya lalu mengambil botol berwarna merah dari dalam kotak itu.

Tao memasukkan sebutir tablet kedalam mulutnya dan menelannya begitu saja tanpa bantuan air, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan wajah pucat dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

" Kumohon, jangan sekarang... " Lirihnya pelan sebelum sekelilingnya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baekhyun-ah! " Seru Kris dari ambang pintu kelas 10.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu berlari kecil kearah Kris.

" Waeyo _ge_? "

" Apa Tao hari ini masuk sekolah? "

" Aniya. Lay-_jie_ tadi memberitahuku Tao sedang sakit "

" Sakit? Sakit apa? "

" Molla. Ada apa memangnya _ge_? "

" Ani. Tidak ada apa-apa "

Kris merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tentang Tao.

" Tumben sekali _gege_ mempedulikan oranglain "

" Maksudmu apa Baekki-ah? "

" Yah~ _gege_ kan jarang sekali mempedulikan oran yang bahkan tidak dekat dengan _gege_ "

Kris baru menyadari hal itu. Biasanya, ia tidak peduli pada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan yeoja yang sedari dulu ia perhatikan dari jauh pun tidak terlalu ia pedulikan. Saat yeoja itu sakit, ia hanya sekedar terkejut dan tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda. Ia merasa begitu cemas dengan ketidak hadiran Tao.

" Baekki-ah, apa kau tahu alamat rumah Tao? " Tanya Kris.

" Eh? Tentu saja aku tahu "

" Berikan aku alamatnya "

" Untuk apa _ge_? "

" Aish. Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi! "

" Tapi _g_— "

" Palliwa! "

" Aish~ begini saja. Nanti aku akan mengirim alamat Tao lewat e-mail, arra? "

" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? "

" Setelah ini aku ada ujian _ge_! Aku harus kembali untuk belajar! Apa kau mau nilaiku semakin parah, eoh? " Tanya Baekhyun sarkratis.

" Arra... arra... Makanya, belajarlah yang baik. Jangan hanya bermain terus-terusan "

" Ne Kris seonsaengnim~ bisakah kau pergi sekarang? "

" Kau mengusirku? "

" Tidak. Aku mau menyingkirkanmu "

" Itu sama saja pabo "

" Beda "

" sama "

" Beda "

" Sa— "

" CEPAT KEMBALI KE KELASMU SEBELUM AKU MEMBUNUHMU KRIS_ GE_! "

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di kelas dan koridor kelas 10, seakan ingin merobek gendang telinga setiap orang yang ada disekitar situ.

Kris hanya tertawa lalu berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap kesal kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Aish. Kenapa rasanya pelajaran lama sekali selesainya?

Aku menatap Kwon seonsaeng yang kini tengah menjelaskan tentang era pemerintahan joseon dengan penuh semangat. Kualihkan perhatianku menuju ke sekelilingku. Tak jarang kudapati temanku yang menahan kantuk atau bahkan sudah jatuh tertidur dengan buku sejarah sebagai pengganti bantal, berbeda sekali dengan beberapa murid golongan nerd yang duduk di barisan depan.

_Well_... walaupun kumpulan nerd, tapi ada dua orang yang tergolong nerd, namun tidak berpenampilan culun dengan kaca mata berlensa tebal seperti botol kaca dan rambut yang ditata klimis untuk namja atau dikepang dua untuk yeoja.

kedua orang itu adalah Huang YiXing atau Lay, _jie-jie_ Tao, dan Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, wakil kapten di tim basketku.

" Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja. Kalian dapat pulang sekarang. _Annyeong haksaeng_ " Kata Kwon seonsaeng sambil berlalu.

Dengan cepat, kumasukkan bukuku kedalam tas dan berlari keluar kelas setelahnya. Tak kupedulikan Chanyeol dan Suho yang memanggilku sedari tadi.

Sesaat setelah sampai di parkiran dan menaiki motorku, kurongoh kantong celana seragamku dan mengambil iPhone putihku.

_Daerah gangnam? Bukankah rumahku juga di daerah itu? _

Kunyalakan mesin motorsport-ku lalu memacu motorku kearah daerah gangnam.

Tak butuh waktu lama, aku sampai di depan rumah berwarna putih dengan aksen klasik yang menarik. Kucocokkan alamat itu dengan yang tertera dalam e-mail yang dikirimkan Baekhyun.

Setelah yakin, aku beranjak turun dari motorku dan mengambil plastik berisikan buah-buahan yang kubeli di salah satu toko buah selama perjalanan kemari tadi.

Kuketuk pintu besar berwarna coklat yang ada dihadapanku.

" Nuguya? "

" Joneun Kris imnida. Saya teman Tao "

" Teman Tao? Masuklah "

Yeoja itu membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya hingga sampai di depan pintu bercat err... pink?

Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan.

" Tao-er? "

" Ngg? "

Kulihat Tao bergelung tak nyaman di kasurnya. Aku mengikuti yeoja itu dari belakang, mendekati kasur Tao.

" Tao, ireona "

" Wae māmā? "

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat Tao mengucek mata pandanya dengan ekspresi yang menurutku sangat manis.

" Temanmu datang menjenguk " Jawab yeoja yang baru saja kuketahui sebagai māmā Tao.

" Siapa? "

" Kris "

" Kris-_ge_? " Gumamnya dengan suara khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Kulihat dia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap lurus kearahku.

Māmā Tao menepuk pundakku. " Ahjumma tinggal kalian berdua ne. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang untuk Tao " Katanya sambil berlalu.

Sepeninggal Huang ahjumma, aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi kecil yang terdapat disebelah kasur Tao.

" Kau baik-baik saja? "

" Hmm... ne.. "

" Wajahmu pucat sekali "

Tanpa sadar, aku menyentuh pipinya yang cukup chubby itu.

Kris POV END

.

.

Normal POV.

Pipi Tao menampakkan semburat tipis berwarna merah saat tangan Kris menyentuh pipinya lembut.

" _Ge... gege _Tahu rumahku darimana? " Tanya Tao sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

" Dari Baekki. Dia yang memberitahukan alamatmu "

" Baekki? "

" Byun Baekhyun. Teman sekelasmu "

" Oh begitu... "

Suasana hening perlahan menyelimuti kamar itu. Kris dan Tao tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Keheningan itu terpecah saat māmā Tao memasuki ruangan dengan membawa senampan makanan dan sebutir obat yang diletakkan diatas selembar tissue.

" Tao-er, apa kau sudah bisa makan sendiri? Jika tubuhmu masih lemas, māmā akan menyuapimu " Tanya sang māmā.

" Tidak perlu repot-repot mā... Walaupun aku masih lemas, aku sanggup untuk makan sendiri " Sergah Tao. " Māmā sedang banyak pekerjaan kan? Aku tidak mau merepotkan māmā dan pàpà "

" Jinjjayo? "

" Ne māmā. Tinggalkanlah makanannya disini "

Eomma Tao meletakkan nampan di meja belajar Tao sementara piring berisi makanan ke atas paha Tao yang tertutup selimut tebal bercorak anak panda, lalu pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris keluar kamar.

Tangan Tao terulur untuk memegang sendok. Tapi dengan kondisinya yang lemas, sendok itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Kris mengambil sendok yang terjatuh itu.

" Kemarikan piringnya, biar _gege_ yang menyuapimu "

" Tapi _ge_... "

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian Tao. Kau harus makan "

Tao menghela nafas berat dan memberikan piring itu kepada Kris. Kris dengan hati-hati menyuapi Tao hingga makanan di piring itu habis tak bersisa.

" _Ge_? "

" Hm? "

" Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku? Bukankah kita baru saja kenal kemarin? "

" Kau tidak perlu tahu, Tao "

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya. " Wae? "

" Itu rahasia _gege_ "

" _Gege _pelit "

" Biar saja "

" Naga jelek "

" Panda aneh "

" Yak! Panda itu manis tahu! "

" Panda yang lain manis. Tapi kau tidak " Kris terkekeh.

" Naga menyebalkan! "

Tao melempar wajah Kris dengan boneka panda-nya, tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Kris.

" Hahaha sudahlah, minum obatmu dulu ne? "

" Ne _gege "_

Kris menyodorkan obat Tao yang diletakkan diatas tissue dan segelas air putih.

'_ Rasanya aku pernah melihat obat ini. Apakah Tao... Ah! Kris pabo! Bisa saja hanya bentuk obatnya yang sama! _'

" Kau kenapa _ge_? "

" Tidak apa. Kau sudah minum obatnya? "

Tao mengangguk " Eum "

" Sebenarnya kau sakit apa, Tao? "

" Anemia-ku kambuh, _ge_. Hanya saja māmā terlalu berlebihan hingga memaksaku untuk istirahat di rumah "

" Māmā-mu seperti itu karena menghawatirkanmu Tao "

Namja berambut pirang itu mengacak rambut Tao pelan, tak memedulikan sang pemilik rambut lurus dan panjang yang kini memekik kesal padanya.

" Aku pulang sekarang ne Tao " Pamit Kris.

" Secepat itukah? "

" Hei~ ini sudah jam 6.30 panda. Banyak tugas sekolah yang harus ku kerjakan "

" Oh begitu... "

" _Gege _pulang ne. Besok _gege_ akan menjengukmu lagi. Bye panda "

" Bye _ge_ "

.

.

.

.

.

Tao POV

_BLAM!_

Kutarik selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan kini wajahku mulai memanas.

Sungguh, aku tidak percaya bahwa baru saja Kris-_ge_ datang menjengukku. Kusingkap selimutku cepat lalu mengambil pigura kecil dari laci nakas disamping tempat tidurku.

" YiFan-ah~ ia sangat mirip denganmu ne... Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau kalian mungkin saja orang yang sama "

Sudut bibirku mengangkat hingga membentuk seulas senyum.

" YiFan-ah, bolehkah aku berharap jika kalian adalah orang yang sama walaupun tampaknya itu sangat mustahil? " Gumamku sebelum aku jatuh tertidur karena efek obat yang kuminum.

Tao POV End

.

.

.

.

.

_One weeks later..._

Tak terasa, hari demi hari berlalu dan Kris beserta Tao semakin dekat satu sama lain. Tak jarang canda dan tawa meliputi kamar Tao.

" Besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah, eum? "

" Ne _gege_. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-temanku. Aku merindukan mereka... "

" Kau tidak merindukan _gege_ juga? "

" Aku bahkan bertemu _gege_ setiap hari. Jadi untuk apa aku merindukan _gege_? "

Kris mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Tao sementara Tao tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan Kris.

" Hei ge, kau tahu? Kau sangat mirip dengan orang yang sangat kusayangi "

" Nuguya? "

" YiFan, teman masa kecilku "

" Yi...Fan? "

" Eum. Ini fotonya " Tao menyodorkan bingkai foto yang tadinya diletakkan di dalam laci nakasnya.

Mata Kris seketika terbelalak melihat foto itu. Foto yang menggambarkan seorang namja kecil berambut pirang seperti dirinya tengan merangkul seorang yeoja cilik bermata panda disebelahnya sambil tersenyum senang.

" _Ge_? Ada apa? "

" Ani. Tidak apa-apa Tao "

" Begitukah? "

" Ne "

" Sejujurnya _ge_, kadang aku berpikir bahwa kau dan YiFan adalah orang yang sama.. "

" Waeyo? "

" Nan mollayo. Mungkin karena kalian yang begitu mirip. Persamaan dan perbedaan kalian hanya satu, kalian sama-sama keturunan Chinese-Canadian, tapi ia berada di Canada sementara _gege _di korea "

" Kau... benar-benar menyayanginya? "

" Eung... mungkin tidak sekedar menyayangi. Aku mencintainya sedari dulu "

Kris merasa hatinya sakit saat Tao mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu menyukai—ani, mencintai sosok 'YiFan'. Ia terbakar api cemburu pada sosok 'YiFan'.

'_ Aish, sadarlah Kris! Sosok 'YiFan' sudah tidak ada! Dia sudah tidak ada lagi... _'

" Tao-ah, apa besok setelah sekolah kau ada kegiatan? "

" Ani. Wae _ge_? "

" Aku ingin berjalan-jalan denganmu "

" _Jinjjayo_? "

" Ne. Persiapkan dirimu Tao "

" Apa _gege_ ingin menculikku hingga aku harus mempersiapkan diri? " -_-

" Mungkin saja begitu. Aku akan menculikmu lalu membawamu pergi ke Canada dan menikahimu "

Wajah Tao memerah karena malu. " YAK! JANGAN BERCANDA NAGA PABO! "

" Hahaha _dui bu qi _Tao "

Kris berusaha melindungi dirinya dari lemparan boneka milik Tao. Boneka-boneka panda dari ukuran yang terkecil hingga terbesar dilempar oleh Tao tanpa henti hingga disekitarnya tak ada boneka lagi, kecuali boneka panda pemberian YiFan yang terdapat di sudut kasur.

" Berhenti tertawa sebelum _gege _ku wushu! "

" Ne panda~ "

" _Gege _menyebalkan "

" Aish, jangan marah panda~ _gege_ hanya bercanda. _Gege_ janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi "

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya "_ Yakso_? "

" _Yakso_ " Kris mengacak rambut Tao. " Jangan lupa besok sepulang sekolah ne "

" Geurae _ge_ "

.

.

.

.

.

" Aish! Dimana naga jelek itu? Dia menyuruhku untuk menunggu disini sejak sejam yang lalu tapi dia sendiri tak datang tepat waktu "

Ya, kini Tao sedang menunggu Kris di salah satu cafe di daerah _myeondong_. Yeoja manis bermata panda itu menggembungkan pipinya imut.

" Tao-er! Maaf _gege _terlambat! "

" Satu jam lewat lima menit "

" Nde? "

" _Gege _terlambat satu jam lima menit! Apa _gege_ tidak tahu kalau yeoja paling tidak suka menunggu, eoh? "

" _Dui bu qi _Tao. Tadi _gege_ harus mengantar māmā _gege_ ke bandara terlebih dahulu.

" _Geez_. Baiklah "

" Kau baik-baik saja? "

" Tentu saja _ge_. Wae? "

" Wajahmu pucat "

" Eo? Perasaan _gege _saja "

Kris mengangguk lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan Tao, lalu memesan _Tiramisu cake _untuk dirinya sementara _ Cheese cake_ untuk Tao dan dua gelas _Bubble Tea_.

Tak menunggu lama, kue dan _Bubble Tea_ yang mereka datang. Sepasang anak manusia itu menikmati kue mereka sambil sesekali membicarakan sesuatu.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan membayar, Kris menarik tangan Tao dan mengajaknya berkeliling _myeondong_. Kadang mereka berhetnti di suatu toko untuk melihat-lihat.

" _Ge_! Coba kau pakai topi ini! " Kata Tao sambil menyodorkan topi kepala panda pada Kris.

" Shireo! Itu terlihat konyol! "

" _Ge..._ Jebal~ "

" Shi-re-o! "

" Hiks... jebal _ge_... hiks "

" Eo? Uljima Tao-er... _Gege _akan memakai topi itu. Uljima ne? "

" _Jinjja_? Kka! Pakailah! "

Kris menatap Tao yang kini telah merubah ekspresi sedihnya dengan ekspresi ceria. Namja jelmaan naga(?) itu menghela nafas lalu memakai topi itu terpaksa.

" Uwa~ _gege _neomu kyeopta! "

" Kau menyindir atau memujiku Tao? "

" Keduanya mungkin~ kkk "

" Aish, _jinjja_! "

" _Ge_! Hadap sini! "

Kris menoleh kearah Tao.

_JEPRET!_

" Kenapa kau memotretku!? "

" Sebagai kenang-kenangan _ge_. Siapa tahu kita tak bisa berjalan-jalan bersama seperti ini lagi "

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? "

" Yah, siapa tahu saja besok aku sudah tidak ada"

" Pikiranmu negative sekali " -_-

" Itu kan hanya seandainya _ge_ hehe "

" Sudahlah, ayo kita ke sungai han "

" Sekarang? "

" Eum. Sebentar lagi sunset, dan akan sangat indah apabila kita melihatnya dari tepi sungai han "

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao dan menariknya menuju tempat ia memarkirkan motor sport-nya, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan topi panda itu.

" Pegangan " Kata Kris saat mereka berdua telah menaiki motornya.

" Sudah~ "

Kris memutar bola matanya malas.

" Kau akan terjatuh kalau kau tidak berpegangan erat Tao-er "

Namja berambut pirang itu menarik kedua tangan Tao lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil itu di perutnya.

" _Ge?_ "

" Kita pergi sekarang "

Kris menyalakan mesin motornya lalu memacu kecepatan motornya hingga tiba di taman di tepi sungai han, tepat saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Ia dan Tao turun dari motornya lalu melangkah mendekati sungai han.

" Cantik... "

Tao menatap pemandangan mata hari terbenam di hadapannya yang sedikit terhalan oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Tao tidak menyadari kini Kris berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

" Eh? "

Tao merasakan ada benda dingin yang menyentuh leher jenjangnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris yang sedang memasangkan seuntai kalung di lehernya.

" Sudah kuduga, kalung ini cocok untukmu " Kris menampilkan senyumnya.

" _Ge_... Ini... "

" Kau suka? _Gege_ membelinya khusus untukmu "

" Ne _ge_... Aku sangat menyukainya.. "

" _Wo Ai Ni _Tao. Selama ini aku hanya berani menatapmu dari jauh saat kau berjalan melalui koridor lantai dua bersama Lay. Awalnya aku menatap koridor lantai dua untuk memperhatikan Lay. Tapi entah sejak kapan, mataku teralih darinya dan terus menatap sosokmu "

" M..mwo? A.. aku.. "

" Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Tao. Kka, kuantar kau pulang "

.

.

.

.

.

_07.30 p.m, Tao's house_

" Masuklah "

" _Ge..._ _Dui bu qi_... Aku tak bisa menjawab sekarang.. "

Kris tersenyum menatap Tao. " Tak apa Tao. Bukankah _gege _sudah bilang seperti itu? "

Direngkuhnya Tao kedalam pelukannya erat dan mengecup kening Tao yang tertutup poni hitamnya.

" Masuklah sekarang Tao. Ini sudah mulai dingin "

" Ne _ge_... "

" _Jaljjayo_ panda "

Tao tersenyum sebelum memasuki pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao POV

Aku terbangun saat bias-bias cahaya matahari menelusup melalui celah tirai kamar tidurku. Dapat kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit dan badanku lemas.

Aku melangkah turun dari kasurku dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju lemari bajuku.

Tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh kalung berliontin kepala panda yang diberikan Kris-_ge_ padaku. Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu sejak Kris-_ge_ menyatakan cintanya padaku.

" YiFan-ah... Apa benar perasaanku kalau kau adalah Kris-_ge_? "

Tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut. Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir rasa pusing yang mulai melanda kepalaku. Segera aku memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku, mamakai seragam lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama pàpà,māmā dan Lay _jie_.

" Tao, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat "

" Aku baik-baik saja pàpà "

" Tidakkah sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah saja hari ini? "

" Tidak māmā. Aku ingin sekolah "

" Tapi Tao... Ka—"

" Pàpà, māmā, _jiejie_, aku berangkat "

Aku bangkit dan meninggalkan makanan yang bahkan belum kusentuh sama sekali, lalu pergi ke sekolah bersama supir pribadi keluargaku, Shin ahjussi.

Selama perajalanan, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa pusing yang menggangguku. Kucoba untuk tidur sebentar sebelum sampai di sekolah.

.

.

.

" Annyeong Tao-ah "

" Annyeong Baekki "

Kulihat Baekhyun melambai dan berlari kecil kearahku, diikuti Chanyeol dan Kris dibelakangnya.

" Neon gwaenchana Tao-ah? Wajahmu pucat sekali " Tanya Baekhyun kepadaku.

" Aku hanya kelelahan Baekki-ah. Tenang saja "

" _Jinjjayo_? " Timpal Chanyeol oppa.

" Ne oppa "

Tiba-tiba, tubuhku ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

" Tao-er! "

" Xiu _jie?_ "

Xiumin _jie_ memelukku erat dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di wajahnya. Mata sipitnya nyaris tak terlihat karena pengaruh pipinya yang chubby.

" Kau pucat eoh? Apa kau sakit? "

" Hanya kelelahan _jie_ "

" Hal itu tak terjadi lagi kan? "

Tubuhku serasa membeku mendengar pertanyaan Chen _gege_. '_Hal itu... Terjadi lagi... Ya, terjadi lagi... bahkan mungkin lebih parah...' _Batinku miris.

" Mungkin tidak _ge_. Hanya perasaanmu saja "

Xiumin _jie _dan Chen _gege_ tampak memperhatikanku. Aku menatap mereka bingung.

Tiba-tiba, Chen _gege_ menunjuk wajahku.

" Tao... Itu... "

Aku menyentuh hidungku. _Basah_. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat cairan merah kental kini membasahi tanganku. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai melemas dan kepalaku semakin sakit, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Orangtua Tao beserta Lay dan namjachingu Lay, Suho, berlari kearah ruang UGD. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat panik.

" Xiu! Bagaimana keadaan Tao? "

" Mollayo Lay... "

" Eotteohke? Aku sama sekali tak tahu bahwa penyakitnya muncul lagi... Aku bukan _jie-jie_ yang baik untuknya Xiu... "

" Lay, jangan berkata seperti itu! " Sentak Chen.

" Tapi Chen... "

" Lay, tenanglah... " Suho mengusap punggung Lay lembut.

Tampak kini māmā dari Tao menangis. Tuan Huang mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya.

" Joesonghabnida ahjussi, sebenarnya Tao sakit apa? " Tanya Kris hati-hati.

" Leukimia "

_DEGH!_

" M...mwo? "

" Dia menderita leukimia, Kris " Jawab Lay yang masih terisak.

" Ta... tapi Tao selama ini mengatakan padaku bahwa ia hanya kelelahan... "

" Dia bohong Kris. Dia tak ingin ada yang mengetahui kondisinya "

Tangan Kris mengepal erat. Hatinya sakit karena merasa ditipu oleh yeoja yang ia cintai.

Pintu UGD terayun terbuka.

" Keluarga dari ZiTao-_ssi_? "

" Saya pàpà-nya uisa. Bagaimana keadaan Tao? "

" Dia akan sadar sebentar lagi. Untuk selebihnya, anda bisa mengikuti saya ke ruangan saya "

Lay beserta orangtuanya mengikuti uisa-nim dari belakang, meninggalkan Kris beserta Canyeol, Baekhyun, dan Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eung... "

" Kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Kris dingin.

" _Gege? _"

Tao perlahan membuka matanya sambil menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu di kamar rawatnya.

" Kenapa kau membohongiku Tao-_ssi_? "

" Ma...maksud _gege_? "

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu Huang ZiTao. Aku kecewa padamu! "

Tao ketakutan melihat Kris membentaknya.

" Kau berbohong tentang penyakitmu, _right_? Kau pikir itu ucu, hah!? "

" _Dui bu qi ge... Dui bu qi..._ " Isak Tao.

" Aku benci yeoja pembohong sepertimu Tao! "

" _Ge..._ Kumohon... dengarlah penjelasanku terlebih dahulu... "

" Penjelasan apa lagi!? Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan! "

Isakan lolos dari bibir munil Tao. Kris tak memperdulikan Tao dan beranjak keluar kamar rawat Tao.

" YiFan "

Kris terhenti saat mendengar Tao menyebut nama yang Sangat dikenalnya.

" _Gege_ sebenarnya YiFan kan? Jawab aku _ge_! " Isak Tao.

" Maaf, tapi YiFan adalah saudara kembarku yang meninggal karena kecelakaan 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku bukan YiFan yang kau CINTAI "

" Andwae... _Gege _bohong kan? Iya kan!? "

" Kau pikir aku pembohong sepertimu Huang ZiTao? " Tanya Kris sinis.

Tao terdiam. Isakan terus keluar dari bibirnya.

" Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Aku benar-benar membencimu! " Seru Kris seraya membanting pintu kamar rawat Tao.

" Tao-ah! Neon gwaenchana? "

Xiumin masuk kedalam kamar bersama Chen dan SuChanBaek. Dipeluknya tubuh Tao yang kini sangat rapuh.

" _Dui bu qi_... hiks... _Dui bu qi gege..._ "

" Tao tenanglah... "

" _Jie, _eottheohke? _Gege _membenciku _jie_... "

" Suho oppa, Chen oppa, Yeolli, bisakah kalian keluar sebentar? " Tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Ketiga namja itu menatap Baekhyun protes, sebelum akhirnya menurut karena Baekhyun melirik Tao yang kini sedang menangis. Sepeninggal ketiga namja tersebut, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Xiumin.

" Tao-er... apa yang terjadi, eum? " Tanya Xiumin lembut.

" Kris-_ge_ membenciku _jie_... Semuanya salahku... "

" Apa yang kau perbuat padanya? "

" Aku berbohong perihal penyakitku dan menganggapnya sebagai sosok YiFan yang selama ini kucari... Entah mengapa hatiku sakit saat dia mengatakan bahwa ia membenciku _jie_... "

" Kau mencintainya Tao " Sahut Baekhyun.

" M..mwo? Ti... tidak mungkin "

" Mengapa kau bilang itu tidak mungkin? "

" Kami baru mengenal selama sebulan Baekki-ah... "

" Apa kau pernah merasa jantungmu berdegup kencang saat berada di sisinya? "

" Ne.. "

" Sejak kapan kau merasakan itu? "

" Sejak... pertama kali bertemu dengannya... "

" Saat itu kau telah jatuh cinta padanya Tao... Hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya.. " Ucap Xiumin.

" Hiks... _jie_... Baekki-ah... mengapa aku begitu bodoh hingga tak menyadari perasaanku sendiri? Nae paboya... hiks... "

" Tao... kau tahu? Sejak bertemu denganmu, Kris banyak berubah... "

Tao tertegun mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Air matanya tetap menetes membasahi pipinya.

" Dia menjadi sosok yang lebih ceria dan tidak dingin seperti dulu… "

Baekhyun mnarik nafas pelan.

" Dua hari yang lalu, aku dan Chanyeol menemani Kris ke taman dekat sungai Han… dan Kris mengukir sesuatu dibawah pohon maple yang paling besar dan kokoh di taman itu… Tapi dia berusaha menutupinya dari kami berdua… Saat kami bertanya untuk apa dia mengukir itu, dia berkata ' Ini akan kuperlihatkan pada Tao ' dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya "

Tao kembali terisak di pelukan Xiumin.

" Jika kau sudah sembuh…. Cobalah datang ke taman itu dan lihatlah ukiran yang dibuat oleh Kris… " Bujuk Baekhyun lembut.

_ ' Ge… Dui bu qi…. '_

.

.

.

.

.

.

From : 010-8903xxxx

_Ge? Bisakah aku bertemu denganmu? Kumohon… sebentar saja…_

_Tao –_

Kris menatap malas pesan yang beberapa hari terakhir ini terus masuk ke ponselnya. Dilemparnya ponsel touch-screen itu keatas kursi yang terdapat di pinggir lapangan basket.

" Pesan dari Tao lagi? "

Kris terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

" Kenapa _gege_ tidak membalasnya? "

" Memangnya itu penting? "

" Tentu saja "

" Cih. Pesan darinya hanya mengganggu "

_PLAK!_

Tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Kris.

" Kau yang pabo Kris Wu! Jika kau mencintainya, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti ini! "

" Kata siapa aku mencintainya nona Byun? Aku MEMBENCINYA " Kris memberikan penekanan pada kata-katanya.

" Sampai kapan kau mau membohongi perasaanmu Kris Wu!? "

" Sampai dia menghilang dari hadapanku selamanya "

" Kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu _ge_! Kau bahkan lebih pengecut daripada seorang _secret admirer_ yang hanya bisa mengirim surat atau hadiah pada orang yang mereka sukai! Mereka bahkan tidak membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri walau pujaan hati mereka tak mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya! "

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan sarat akan emosi. " Camkan kata-kataku di otakmu Kris Wu! Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup! " Ucap Baekhyun sengit.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris POV

Aku tertegun merenungi perkataan Baekhyun.

Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak bisa membenci Tao. Aku terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam kepada perasaanku sendiri.

" Agh! " Kuacak rambutku kasar.

Promise you~

I will live thinking about you~

We are connected by our heart to heart~

Promise you~  
'_ Lay calling….. '_

Kutatap layer ponselku yang berkedip-kedip menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

" Yeoboseo? "

"…"

" M…mwo? Tao menghilang? "

"….."

" Ne, aku akan mencarinya. _Klik_ "

Kekhawatiran menyelimuti hatiku. Lay memberitahuku bahwa Tao menghilang dari ruang rawatnya pada saat ia beserta orangtuanya sedang tidak ada.

Kutatap langit yang mulai menghitam, dan hujan mulai turun.

'_ Tao-er... kumohon, jangan membuatku terlalu khawatir! '_

Kris POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Tao POV.

Tak kusangka, cukup sulit untuk kabur dari Seoul Hospital selama ada papa, māmā, dan Lay _jie_.

Kurasakan kepalaku sangat sakit sejak berjalan cukup jauh dari Seoul Hospital menuju tempat ini, taman yang diberitahukan Bakhyun padaku.

Aku menatap nanar taman di dekat sungai han yang mengandung begitu banyak kenangan milikku dan Kris-_ge, _taman dimana kami melihat sunset yang begitu indah.

Apa Kris-_g__e_ masih mengingatku, ataukah sudah melupakan keberadaanku?

Tanpa kuinginkan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku dan mengalir dipipiku, beriringan dengan air hujan yang kini mengguyur seluruh tubuhku.

Kuusap air mataku, walau aku tahu itu sia-sia saja karena rasa sakit yang tertanam di hatiku menguak keluar, merembes begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. Rasa sakit ini bagai minyak mengambang diatas permukaan air danau yang jernih, seakan ingin agar aku terus mengingat kesalahan dan kebohonganku pada Krig-_ge_, tak akan bisa lenyap walau keberadaan perasaan sakit ini tak kuinginkan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan menuju salah satu pohon besar di areal taman itu dan menyentuh ukiran yang cukup dalam yang terdapat pada batang kokoh pohon itu.

' _Wo Ai Ni Huang Zi Tao _

_-Kris Wu- __'_

Senyuman tipis tersemat di wajahku. Tapi bukan senyuman kebahagiaan yang biasa kutampakkan di depan semua orang, tapi senyuman yang mengandung rasa sakitku.

Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mataku. Kusenderkan tubuhku pada batang yang kokoh itu lalu memejamkan mataku, mencoba menyembunyikan obsidian hitam milikku. Isakan demi isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibirku. Tangan kananku memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit tak tertahankan, sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam liontin kepala panda yang terdapat di kalung yang aku kenakan.

" Apa harus berakhir seperti ini saja _ge_? "

Kutatap sendu liontin kalung dalam genggamanku. Aku kembali mengingat saat dimana aku dan Kris -_ge_ berjalan-jalan di _myeondong_, saat aku mentertawakannya yang memakai topi panda, saat kami makan kue bersama di salah satu cafe di daerah yang sama. AKU SUNGGUH MERINDUKAN SAAT-SAAT ITU!

Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku kini sedikit berharap Kris-_ge_ berlari di tengah hujan lebat yang tengah melanda Seoul untuk mencariku, dan memelukku erat disaat ia telah menemukanku.

Tapi harapan tinggalah harapan. Kini Kris-_ge_ membenciku yang telah membohonginya. Aku telah mengecewakan dirinya sedemikian rupa..

Ingin kukatakan, _' Jeongmal mianhae_ '. Tapi sebelum kata itu terucap dari bibirku, ia sudah menutup mata, teinga dan hatinya dariku..

" Ge... _Dui bu qi_.. " Lirihku pelan, nyaris tak bersuara.

" TAO! "

Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya yang sangat aku rindukan memanggil namaku. Apa ini mimpi? Tatapan mataku tertuju kearah sosoknya yang berlari kearahku ditengah guyuran hujan.

" Tao! Neon gwaenchana? "

" _Ge... Dui bu q... _"

" Seharusnya bukan kau yang meminta maaf Tao.. _Gege_ yang bersalah karena tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu terlebih dahulu... Maafkan _gege_.. "

" Ani _ge_... _Gege_ tidak bersalah sama sekali.. _Gege _pantas marah kepadaku karena aku berbohong tentang penyakitku pada _gege_ dan juga menyakiti _gege_ karena aku teralu terpaku pada perasaan semu-ku kepada YiFan... "

" Tao... "

" Kris-_ge, Wo ai ni..._ "

" _Wo ye ai ni_ Tao... "

Kris-_ge_ mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, mempersempit jarak diantara kami dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan lembut. Saat ia melepaskan ciuman kami, dapat kurasakan tangan besarnya merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Kuangkat wajahku hingga kami bertatapan. Aku tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Kukecup pipinya pelan " _Dui bu qi ge..._ "

" TAO! "

Tao POV End.

Normal POV.

Kris duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat ruang UGD dengan diapit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di kedua sisinya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut dengan kemejanya yang basah.

Pàpà dan māmā Tao tampak tak hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan buah hati mereka, sementara Lay menangis dan ditenangkan oleh Suho.

Raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah Kris. Namja berambut pirang itu tak hentinya menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang Tao alami.

" Kris... Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu... Ini semua bukanlah salahmu... "

" Tidak Chanyeol... Ini semua salahku... Andai aku memaafkannya sejak lama... "

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap miris sahabat mereka yang kini terlihat sangat rapuh dan tak berdaya karena seorang Tao.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan uisa-nim beserta beberapa perawat keluar dari ruangan itu.

Pàpà dan māmā Tao segera bangkit dan mendekati uisa.

" Uisa-nim, bagaimana keadaan Tao? " Tanya nyonya Huang

" Mianhamnida nyonya... tapi... "

" Uisa! Katakan bahwa Tao selamat! Kumohon uisa-nim! " Seru Lay sesegukan.

" Mianhamnida... Tapi Tao tak dapat terselamatkan... "

" ANDWAE! TAO! "

.

.

.

.

.

_Minggu, 20 mei 20xx_

Kini keluarga Huang, Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun beserta teman-teman Tao tampak memenuhi gereja.

Suara isakan mengiringi kepergian yeoja manis bermata panda itu. Sungguh mereka kehilangan sosok ceria Tao.

Kris yang tak dapat menahan air matanya berjalan keluar dari gereja dan menumpahkan perasaannya di bangku yang terdapat di halaman gereja.

" Kris... "

Kris menoleh kearah Lay dan Suho yang berdiri di belakangnya. Suho tampak menopang Lay yang sangat lemas. Mata Lay yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan kini terlihat sembab seusai menangis.

" Ambillah..."

Lay menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kado berwarna baby blue dengan pita perak yang menghiasinya.

" Simpanlah itu dengan baik Kris... Itu kenangan terakhir yang diberikan dari Tao untukmu..." Kata Lay sambil berlalu bersama Suho, kembali memasuki gereja.

Dibukanya pita yang melilit kado itu lalu merobek bungkusannya. Kris sedikit bingung saat mendapati sebuah jam saku kuno seperti jam model tahun 80's berwarna emas berantai panjang dengan permata imitasi berwarna biru di pusatnya dan sebuah handycam. Dengan ragu-ragu, dinyalakannya handycam itu.

Matanya terasa memanas saat layar handycam itu menampakkan yeoja yang dicintainya mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur dan mengenakan baju khusus pasien rumah sakit.

" _Annyeong, ge. Maafkan aku karena membohongi gege selama ini. Dui bu qi... Aku hanya tidak ingin gege sedih dan kecewa dengan keadaanku..._

_Dui bu qi karena aku telah menganggap gege sebagai YiFan, saudara kembar gege yang telah tiada dan salah mengartikan perasaanku sendiri... Bahkan aku menyadari perasaanku sesaat setelah kau membenciku... Aneh ya? Padahal aku sering merasakan hatiku berdesir saat pertama kali bertemu gege... Tapi aku selalu menyangkal perasaanku sendiri hingga satu bulan lamanya..._

_Cinta tak mengenal waktu bukan?_

_ Gege tidak mungkin menangis kan? Tentu saja, gege-ku yang sangat kusayangi tidak mungkin menangis " _ Tao terdiam sesaat. Terdengar ia menghela nafas pelan.

" _Gege... Bolehkah aku memberitahukanmu rahasia terbesarku selama ini? Aku menderita kanker darah stadium akhir, ge... Apabila aku memberitahu gege sedari dulu, maukah gege tetap menerima keadaanku yang tak sempurna?_

_Setiap aku mencoba memberitahu gege, keberanianku hilang seketika... Aku tidak tega meninggalkan gege... Aku ingin tetap disamping gege..._

_Tapi aku tidak tahu sampai mana aku akan menemani gege dan kapan waktuku akan berhenti... Kumohon, kabulkan permintaan terakhirku ge..._

_Gunakan hidup gege sebaik mungkin, carilah orang yang lebih baik dariku, karena gege tidak akan pernah mengetahui sampai kapan waktu gege akan tetap berjalan... Waktu untuk hidup sangat berharga, jangan gege sia-siakan untuk bersedih terus menerus karena aku agar gege tidak menyesal saat waktu gege terhenti... Ingat, ge. Waktu. Jaga waktu gege untukku, karena waktu gege masih sangat panjang... WO AI NI GE "_

Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Kris. " _Wo ye ai ni _Tao... "

'_Tao... Bolehkah aku menangis hanya untuk kali ini saja? Air mataku jatuh karenamu Tao... Aku sayang padamu... Aku berjanji, tak lama lagi aku akan terus tersenyum meskipun kau tidak ada disisiku...'_ Batin Kris seraya menghapus airmatanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_One years later..._

Pagi yang cerah. Kris terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Setelah selesai menulis, ia melipat kertas itu dan mengikatkannya ke kaki seekor burung merpati. Ia melepaskan burung merpati itu ke langit dan menatap kepergiannya. Wajahnya dipenuhi senyum. Masih terpikir di kepalanya tulisan yang ia tulis di kertas tadi.

_Tao, bagaimana keadaanmu disana? Baik-baik saja kan? Lihatlah dari sana, aku akan membuktikan janjiku, dan aku akan menggunakan waktuku yang ada sekarang sebaik mungkin. Aku, Kris-ge'mu', tidak akan mebuatmu kecewa padaku._

_Ah, aku belum bisa mendapatkan penggantimu. Bagaimana ini? Maaf, tapi hatiku sudah terlanjur terikat padamu. Tapi aku akan terus mencoba untukmu, agar kamu bahagia disana._

_- Kris Wu -_

_While seeking unchanged things, we've walked in the changing seasons.  
Always we came along together holding our hands.  
I could passed the days I wasn't sure without losing a way thanks for you,  
and I could stay strong anytime.  
Even though much scenery might be changed in our future, we won't be changed._

_Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart.  
Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".  
I will promise the piece of eternity._

_We've had many little quarrels. We also had some days apart each other.  
But each time, it reminded me that I need you.  
When you have difficulties, I want to be the first man who gives you a hand.  
Let me stay beside you._

_Even if we repeat parting or encounter,  
let's stay next to one another._

_Promise You. I want to protect you in my whole life, my heart is hot  
(and being full of love?)  
Promise You, what I want to send you is just "I love you" with never changed love._

_If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no way,  
you need not to be afraid. Unless you leave my hand,  
we can go anywhere._

_Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart.  
Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".  
I will promise the piece of eternity._

_I will promise the piece of eternity._

_[ Promise You – Super Junior K.R.Y]_

_~fin_

A/N:

Wǒ bù zhīdào : Aku tidak tahu.

Rúhé : Bagaimana ini?

Shì : ya

Eunhye Cuma ngarang soal taman di dekat sungai han. Setau Eunhye sih deket sungai han gaada taman. Tapi biarlah ._.v

Annyeong readers~

Mian Eunhye tiba-tiba ngepost ff lain padahal 3 ff Eunhye pada belum selesai x_x

Ff ini untuk peralihan, soalnya kemarin Eunhye sempet kena WB.

Eunhye bener-bener nge-blank, apalagi ditambah hasil ukk bahasa indonesia yang bikin Eunhye down banget.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ukk Eunhye dapet 56. Itu nyesek banget. Ini Eunhye yang salah atau seonsaengnim-nya yang salah? dari seluruh kelas 8 yang tuntas Cuma 7 orang. Dongkol+Down jadi satu, inspirasi hilang semua tambah lagi stres mikirin ukk yang soalnya susah bet T^T

Oh ya, ff ini sudah Eunhye bikin dari lama, tapi dulu Cuma Eunhye ketik setengahnya. Kenapa? Soalnya ini cerita Eunhye bikin pas Eunhye kelas 7 dengan cast Key SHINee x OC.

Selamat menikmati cerita – yang maunya sih angst – ini. Kritik dan masukan tetap Eunhye perlukan dari readersdeul sekalian.

Sebelumnya Eunhye minta maaf kalau cerita ini jelek dan ga sesuai harapan readersdeul. Jeongmal Mianhae..

Bagi readersdeul yang mau req ff bisa PM Eunhye,

atau mention ke twitter Eunhye : Kezia_josephine

Mind to RnR? :3


End file.
